Harry Potter and the Orb of Power
by Bug2buggie
Summary: Harry was awaiting to go to Hogwarts when he had a strange dream. Arriving at Hogwarts, a new girl arrives with mysterious powers. I am a first time writer so don't be harsh! Will be HG.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did... but I don't.  
  
"Boy! Get down here now and get this bird out of the kitchen!" Uncle Vernom yelled up the stairs at Harry. Harry did hear squawks from pig and the screams from Aunt Petunia, he just wanted to wait to get them upset.  
  
"Coming!" He yelled back. He got up off his bed, he was reading Hogwarts a History, and started thumping down the stairs. Harry was a lot taller than he did when he first started going to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he was eleven. He had much more mussels from playing 6 years of Quittich as the Seeker. Plenty has stayed the same. He still had the jet black hair that stuck up at all angles, and his pickle green eyes can still be seen through his round glasses. He skipped the last five stares and rounded the corner in to the kitchen. He snickered at the scene. Pig was riding on the slow fan while Uncle Vernom tried to catch pig with his pudgy fingers. Dudley was huddled in the corner, waiting for the owl to be caught. Aunt Petunia fled the room and went into the next room watching Uncle Vernom and occasionally yelling, "Be careful!" or "Why didn't you get him! He was right there!"  
  
"Pig! Come here!" Harry yelled over the chaos in the house. Pig obediently swooped down and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. They all stared at Harry in amazement at what Harry just did. Uncle Vernom snapped out of it first.  
  
"Boy! If any of those birds come anywhere in this house besides your room until you go to your "special" school!"  
  
"What school?" Harry said slyly.  
  
"That...that...freak school!"  
  
"I don't under stand," Harry said innocently.  
  
"The magic school," Uncle Vernom said in almost a whisper. Making sure none of the neighbors heard what he just admitted.  
  
"Ohhhhh! That school! Yeah. Sure." He replied while grinning. Proud of himself for making his uncle blow up by saying the "forbidden" word. He stood in the door way a second later stroking Pig on his arm. He slowly turned around a strolled up the stairs as if nothing happened.  
  
"O.K. Down to business," he said to himself as he relived the owl of his duty. He let Pig move towards Hedwig's cage. She was at first proactive of her food but eventually let Pig nibble at her food.  
  
Harry lifted the envelope to his glasses to read what was inside.  
  
Hi Harry!  
How are those muggles? Are they treating you ok? Well if they are nice or not (HA!) you can come over here anytime now. Dumbledore approved it, so send an owl when we can come to pick you up.  
Hermione is over and is now one of Ginny's best friends. Please come over as soon as possible cause they are torturing me! Send an owl when you can come over. Please save me from these gits!  
Ron  
  
Seeing the desperateness of the letter, Harry opened his drawer and slipped a piece of parchment out. He began to scribble furiously. He wanted to go as soon as possible. He quickly finished and set down his quill.  
  
"Here Pig, give this to Ron." He whispered. He opened his window and let Pig out into the darkening sky.  
  
As soon as he couldn't see Pig anymore, her pulled out his trunk. He put all of his school supplies into it. He looked over at Hedwig and she was fast asleep, her head was barley visible in the bundle of feathers.  
  
He was happy to be a wizard. He was happy; even if others weren't .He fit in. He remembered when he 11 and just found that there really were wizards and who he really is. He remembered how amazed he was when he saw all of the magical items, curses, charms, and his wand.  
  
He thought of his parents. He wished they were here, but he knew that would never happen. He came back to reality and glanced at the clock. It was 10:00 pm.  
  
Harry strolled over to his dresser on pulled out his pajamas that were ten sizes to large for him. All of his muggle clothes were too big for him since he got all of them for his umm...large cousin, Dudley.  
  
He slipped between the covers of his bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Harry looked around the dark room. The room had only one light placed on a group of 5 people, Dumbledore, Sirius, a stranger, and Lily and James Potter.  
  
"You must leave immediately! She cannot stay her any longer! It's to late for Harry, but no one knows about her!" Sirius yelled at the stranger, her name was May. She started to cry.  
  
"Why do you want me to take her?" he heard May say through her sobs.  
  
"We trust you May. We know you can raise her right," James said, trying not to sound upset. Lily walked towards May and handed her the bundle with a baby in it.  
  
"May this is hard, but do it for you best friend," Dumbledore said quietly, in almost a whisper. May nodded and gave them all a hug; Lily's was the longest. She swiftly left the room with the baby snug in her arms.  
  
Harry sat up out of bed and his eyes flew open.  
  
'What just happened?' he kept thinking to himself. He jolted to his desk and tore out a piece of parchment. He grabbed his feather quill and began to write down everything that happened. He trembled as he wrote. He didn't know what he should think of it. Was it real, or was it just a dream?  
  
He noticed Hedwig circling over Privet Drive. He slipped open the window and signaled to her. She swooped in to his room and perched on his desk. She glared at him for disturbing her hunting time. He finished up his copy of the first letter and folded it.  
  
"Give one to Dumbledore and give one to Ron," he said shakily. Hedwig snapped at the envelopes and flew out the window. He watched her fade into the darkness. He laid back on his bed, and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Happy Birthday to me," he sang to himself, "Gonna miss one present this year." And he fell asleep. 


	2. Arrival at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If you think I do...well...your wrong!  
  
Arriving at the Burrow  
  
Harry woke up at 10:30 in the morning. He noticed a letter on his desk and Hedwig was back in her cage. He picked it up and noticed it was from Ron. He laid it down and decided to open it later. He his glasses on and rummaged through his closet and drawers.  
  
He found a dark blue sweater, and faded blue jeans... all from Dudley... all ten sizes to big. He shuffled hi feet to the door and down the stairs.  
  
Harry was nervous about the way the Weasleys would arrive to pick him up. He tried to remain cool but couldn't keep it. He sat down to breakfast and put some toast in the toaster. Dudley got bacon and sausage from Aunt Petunia.  
  
"The Weasleys are coming today at 1 to take me to their house," Harry said nervously to his aunt. She turned around and paled, forgetting the bacon on the pan. She had a horrified look on her face as if she had just seen the grim weeper.  
  
"Why are they coming? What will they pop out of this time," she glance around the kitchen like a nervous mouse, expecting them to pop out of anything any moment. Just as she was looking around the toaster area, Harry's toast popped. She squealed in terror and backed away.  
  
Harry stepped up to the toaster and began to spread his jam over the toast.  
  
"There're coming to pick me up to go to their house. They probably will come by floo network, or the fireplace," Harry quickly said as he noticed Uncle Vernon waddle into the kitchen. He hummed a song while he put his tie on.  
  
"Good morning Pe--. Why are you so pale, are you sick?" he questioned her. He turned to Dudley, he was squashed in the corner, also looking quite pale. He slowly turned to Harry, his face slowly turning red.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"  
  
"I don't know. Ask them," Harry said in a I-don't-care-what-will-happen voice.  
  
"They...They..." she stumbled.  
  
"WHAT! WHAT! OUT WITH IT!" Uncle Vernon boomed at her. By now his face was beet red, glaring at Harry in the corner of his eye.  
  
"They...They...are...coming!"  
  
"His freak friends," she whispered, pointing a shaky finger at Harry.  
Afraid of what will happen next, Harry fled.  
  
"I gotta go and pack," he fled up the stairs and in to his room. Uncle Vernon stomped up the stairs and pounded Harry's door.  
  
"If I find one thing out of place," he yelled through the door, "You might as well stay at that school of yours!" he stomped down the stairs and in to the kitchen to eat. Harry glanced down at his desk. The letter from Hogwarts was there. He reached over and picked it up. It was unusually thick. He tore open the envelope, and three pieces of parchment fell out. One was the saying he was enrolled in his seventh year at Hogwarts, the other was the supplies list, and the last was a letter from Dumbledore. He lifted the third piece of parchment and read it.  
  
His green eyes sparkled as he read further and further down. Dumbledore still wanted him to do the D.A. classes, and he became the co-captain of the Quidditch team, Ron was the captain. Harry looked at the supply list.  
  
"No books for Defense Against the Dark Arts? That's w-"Harry was interrupted by a scream from downstairs. He put his few remaining items in his trunk and closed it. He glanced downstairs and saw a few red head people standing around in the living room. He stepped down the stairs and meet the Weasleys.  
  
"Hey Harry! So where's your trunk?" Fred asked as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"It's upstairs in my room," Fred and George raced up the stairs, also looking around for Dudley. As they walked up the stairs Dudley stepped into the hallway. As soon as he saw the creators of his pigtail, he grabbed his toosh, went pail, gave a small gasp, and scrambled back to his room. Fred and George snickered at the sweet, sweet memory.  
  
"Hello?" Mr.Weasley peered around the corner in to the kitchen only to see Venom and Petunia huddled at the far end of the kitchen. "Ahh... there you are. I just wanted t-."  
  
"Get the boy and leave!" Aunt Petunia squeaked. Mr. Weasley gave a curious look and spun around.  
  
'I don't think they like me much," he thought to himself disappointed. His grief was soon forgotten when he spotted the entertainment system in the living room. Fred and George thumped down the stairs with Harry's trunk. Soon followed by Ron with Harry's Firebolt and Hedwig's cage.  
  
"OK! Everyone ready? Well... Harry you go first with your broom and we'll follow," Mr.Weasley pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Harry. He pulled out a small handful of powder and threw it in to the fire. The green flames roared up and he stepped in.  
  
"The Burrow!" he yelled into the flames. He felt the magic twisting at him and the soot blowing into his face. It all stopped suddenly and he was pushed out of fireplace. He landed with a thud on the living room floor as the soot powered up around him. His broom on his lap.  
  
"Oh Harry! I'm so glad your safe!" Mrs.Weasley bursted from the kitchen, and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. "Happy Birthday! We're going to have a party latter today.  
  
"Thanks," he attempted to reply, even though he couldn't breath. She let go just in time for Ginny and Hermione to run do and pile on top of him. Harry couldn't help but stare at Ginny. He hair was now just past her shoulders and fell in gentle curls. The Muggle clothes she was wearing fitted her like a glove. He Emerald green shirt and khaki caprees were stunning at her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she half said and laughed. Harry snapped out of it as she gave him a huge bear hug. Hermione smirked behind Ginny at Harry along with Mrs.Weasley. Just then the rest of the clan arrived. Fred and George first with Harry's trunk.  
  
"Hello again," they said as they dragged Harry's trunk up the stairs to Ron's room. Ron came next and them came Mr.Weasley.  
  
"Welcome back!" He said and he too, engulfed him in a manly hug, and then left to his workshop. The four teenagers said their hellos and began to walk outside.  
  
"I had a really strange dream again," Harry said nonchalantly.  
  
"Not about Voldemort again!?" Hermione squeaked, "Your still supposed to be practicing Occlumeny!" (a/n: if anyone know how to spell it I would like to know how to! Thanks!)  
  
"Jeez! Settle down! It wasn't about Voldemort...I think," He continued with his dream. The other three stunned at what he was saying. Their feet led them to where they practice Quidditch.  
  
"That is so strange. So now you think you have a sister?" Ginny said awed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
O.K. thanks for reviewing everyone...but I only have like 4 reviews! Please review! I also need a beta reader! Just leave a message in my reviews. Now to responses!  
  
HP-wannabe69- O.K. thank you so much fro even responding! And then you put me on your Author Alert list! I was so thrilled when I saw someone review and put me on their list! THANK YOU!  
  
dolphingirl79- thanks for reviewing! I'll try to add more to make my chapies bigger. I will seriously try. k? 


	3. The Down fall of Slytherines

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time on this I would be on my way to New Zealand on a private jet. * sigh * Too bad.  
  
Thanks for the 4 reviews. Even though it's only... 4 ...I still appreciate them. Sorry for the delay. But I hate typing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was looking at all his great gifts from his friends. Ron gave him the Quidditch Through the Ages II book. Complete with color page of the new American League and Harry himself for being the youngest house player at Hogwart's. Hermione gave him a dark detecting ball. Fred and George gave him a supply of trick candy and portable swamps. And finally Ginny gave him a new broom servicing kit.  
  
He looked at it all thankfully as he packed it away in his trunk. He quickly finished packing headed downstairs for breakfast. He was leaving for Hogwart's today. He felt a mixture of grief and pleasure as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning," Harry said to the rest of the occupants in the kitchen. They quickly replied his greeting and returned to the food on their plates.  
  
"Ready to go back to school today?" Mrs. Weasley said as she piled food onto Harry's plate.  
  
"Thrilled. Disappointed to leave though."  
  
"Ah... You'll be happy there too. And safe," she added.  
  
"We should probably be going soon. We're borrowing a Ministry car. You probably know what traffic is like," Mr.Weasley spoke as he walked down the stairs while fixing a tie. When they finished eating they ran upstairs. Harry and Ron put the last remaining things in his trunk and pulled it downstairs. He returned back to Ron's room to get Hedwig. Hedwig quietly slipped into her cage, while Ron struggled to wrestle Pig into his cage for ten minutes.  
  
"That bird needs a tranquilizer dart," Hermione said watching her friend finally get His owl in its cage. She was leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah thanks for helping. Just watch as your friend dies from exhaustion from wrestling a bird!" Ron said sarcastically. "By the way what is a trnquizen dart?" he added confused.  
  
"Never mind!" she barked.  
  
Mr.Weasley and Mrs.Weasley soon began to put Shrinking Charms on the entire luggage so it would all fit in their pockets. Mr. Weakly eagerly sat behind the steering wheel and inspected this 'strange' muggle contraption. ("Look at this! I mean this is amazing... and they did this without magic! I can't believe it!") Hermione, Ginny, Ron jumped in the back seat while Harry slumped down in the passenger seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me find a spot to park! Now be quiet!" Mr.Weasley spun back around in his chair. There was 5 minutes to spare before it was 11 O'clock, when the Hogwart's Express left platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Ahhh... now there's a spot," Mr.Weasley said in triumph.  
  
"Yeah! Finally!" they all cheered.  
  
"Opps! Someone took it."  
  
"Ohhhh! Merlin!" they all grumbled.  
  
"Here let me drive," Harry suggested.  
  
"What?! No! This is a Ministry car!" he declined.  
  
"Don't worrie! I learned just before I left for the Burrow," he gloated with a smirk, "I won't crash it." He added. Mr.Weasley thought for a moment occasionally stroking his thinning head.  
  
"Well...hmmm...I guess. Switch at the next red light." The red light cam in the next thirty seconds. Mr.Weasley and Harry scrambled around the front of the car. Harry slid into the driver's door and slammed it shut. Mr. Weasley followed the next second. The light quickly turned green and Harry sped off past the other cars.  
  
"Now the trick is..."he informed as he slipped between a taxi and a bus, "is to be aggressive." And on the last word he pushed the car into a small spot no one would've tried to get in. "You see?" he said unbuckling himself and clapping his hands together. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny praised Harry with his great driving.  
  
"And can you believe I never drove a car before?" he laughed. At that moment, their faces lost all of their color, just finding out that there lives were at the hands of a madman. They carried Pig and Hedwig into the station along with Harry, Ron and Ginny's brooms. Everything else was in their pockets. Ron and Harry casually leaned against the barrier, while Ginny and Hermione took it at a run.  
  
In front of them was the oh so familiar scarlet steam engine. The scarlet paint shone through the steam made from it.  
  
"C'mon kids. Get on soon it's leaving in 2 minutes,' a man in a scarlet overcoat ushered them onto the train. They quickly found an empty room thingy (AN: what are they called again?) and looked out the window at Mr.Weasley.  
  
"Owl me as soon as you get there," The train slowly began to move and Mr. Weasley began to move too. "Oh! And don't forget to-!" He was cut of by the train's long whistle. As the train sped off, other families waved goodbye to their children.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny piled their stuff onto the shelves and sat on the benches. As soon as they all settled down the door slid open and in climbed Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Hello!" Neville said, "Can we come in here?"  
  
"Sure!" they all responded. They all scuttled around in the carriage and made room for two more people. They soon settled down and began to talk about their summer. All of them had nightmares from what happened in the Department of Mysteries still, and comforted each other about it. Harry being the king of nightmares counseled each of them to help it go away.  
  
The scenery out side change from the city, to valleys, to farms, and then to wild forests. As soon as the scenery changed to forest, it began to turn dusk outside. In the middle of a ferocious Exploding Snap game the door slid open.  
  
"One hour until arrival," the man from the station announced to all the occupants of the room. He quickly left the carriage and went to the next.  
  
"We better get our uniforms on," Ginny suggested. They each pulled out their uniforms from their trunks and pulled it out. The boys had to leave temporarily so the girls can change. They quickly returned to the compartment.  
  
"I was just thinking that... well someone is missing," Harry pondered.  
  
"Well... Sir-"  
  
"Not like that!" Harry snapped back at Ron.  
  
"Malfoy! He's probably too scared to come back to Hogwart's since you caught his dad as a deatheater yesterday! That little ferret." Hermione exclaimed. She was staring out the window as she slipped her cloak on. The train gradually slowed and eventually came to a complete stop. They all took a peek out the carriage window at the spots of light. Hogwarts. The towers and rivets stood out against the dark blue sky. The lake underneath it gave its reflection of the windows and the stars above. They left the train and the first thing they heard was Hagrid's voice.  
  
"First years over here!"(AN: I know he has this accent thingy but I don't know how to write that so don't be mad! Maybe he went to summer English class or something?) The towering giant glanced around at the students and noticed the "gang" heading over to him. He shot a smile over to them and they quickly returned it.  
  
"So... how was yer' summa?" He asked in his booming voice.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Never been better!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm O.K. but what happened to Malfoy this year?" Ginny prodded. Hagrid bent down towards Ginny as if giving her a huge secret, he probably was. He muttered a few words into her ear so that only Ginny could hear.  
  
"Got that?" He asked as he straitened himself.  
  
"Yeah. Se ya latta!" Everyone look expectantly at her as if she was going to spill it all.  
  
"I'll tell you all latter. We need to get to and empty carriage. They piled into the last empty carriage. Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Harry all saw the thistles leading the carriage. The thistles stomped at the ground and showed off their leathery wings to them.  
  
For Hermione, it was her first time ever seeing them. (AN: she saw death in her 6th year. Just make up an adventure or something. Ok?)  
  
"I never new they were so beautiful!" she gasped. She looked in to the eyes of one and thought it resembled a never-ending hole.  
  
"No time to waste!" Luna argued and pushed Hermione into the carriage. They shut the door securely behind them.  
  
"Well... you know how we caught all of those deatheaters last year," they all nodded their head in agreement. "We caught Malfoy's dad. Well... he's too embarrassed to come back so instead he was shipped off to America's school. Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A lot of kids did that, which were in Slytherine and their parents got caught. Some went to Buxtobons, Durmstrange, and Salem. There are hardly any Slytherines there this year." She did an evil little laugh at the end of her announcement. They all let out a loud cheer and the carriage stoped. They stumbled out of it laughing at Malfoy in his Salem uniform. They saw a picture in there History book and thought the uniforms look really ugly. They walked towards the castle with the mob of kids all in their uniforms. They could already see the decrease of students. 


End file.
